victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Davis
Add a brief introduction to yourself here. Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde, but I dye it sometimes. Eye Colour: Brown. Trademark: Beanie hats. My style is sorta edgy, I guess. I wear skirts and dresses but not girly skirts and dresses. Like frilly skirts or puffy dresses. Like, eww no. I also love love hats. I wear snapbacks, berets, beanies, etc., etc., I think you get the point. But my favorite kind of hat is the beanie hat. Oh btw, see me wearing a hat and take it off me just 'cause you're doing it for fun, I'll get you for that. I also love leather jackets. I have...how many leather jackets do I have? Oh yeah, I have two leather jackets. Family Dad I guess he's better than my mom. Actually, he's way better than my mum. He's to me and stuff. And, he gives me freaking freedom, unlike my mum. My mom would never let me go to my friend's house or even play outside but when she's not around my dad would almost let me do anything I want. He's awesome and I love him. But the thing is he's goes on business trips too except he does go on trips as much as my mum. Mum She's never home. She's always on business trips and blah blah blah. We don't really get along. She always doubts me and never supports my ideas. My mum always thinks I'm gonna fail in life 'cause "I don't work hard enough". She didn't even want me to come here, but she finally said yes, since I made a deal with her. The deal was, if I "fail" to be a famous singer then I have to be a lawyer or some businesswoman >.< But I don't wanna be a fucking lawyer or some damn businesswoman! When I was a kid I wanted to bake a cake but she was all like, "Oh, Scarlett! You can't bake a cake! You're just gonna make a mess! And the cake is probably gonna taste disgusting!" Then I proved her wrong. So, yeah. Wow, that was long.. Sierra Davis My little 14 year old sister. I like despise her but then I like her? Well, before I used to really really hate her because my would give her EVERYTHING she wanted. She's like my mum's favorite child -__- and she still is! But she would always ask our mum if I could do something or get something. I guess we get along but every once in awhile we would argue or fight. my mom would be on her side and my dad would be on my side then my little brother, Thomas, would be like, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" We share a room, too. I hate it. Thomas Davis Later :P History Write an autobiography for your character. Personality Describe your character's personality. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Well, he's okay it's just that he hangs out with a lot of people I don't like. Beck Oliver Boring. Cat Valentine ANNOYING. Jade West Creep. Robbie Shapiro Stupid nerd. His puppet, too. Tori Vega Stupid little miss-know-it-all. Trina Vega Whore :P Other People Other OC/Friend You Made Up Describe your character's relationship with another OC or a character you made up. Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character. ScarlettDavis4.jpg ScarlettDavis3.jpg ScarlettDavis2.jpg ScarlettDavis.jpg ScarlettDavis5.jpg ScarlettDavis6.jpg ScarlettDavis7.jpg ScarlettDavis8.jpg ScarlettDavis9.jpg ScarlettDavis10.jpg ScarlettDavis11.jpg ScarlettDavis12.jpg ScarlettDavis13.jpg ScarlettDavis14.jpg ScarlettDavis15.jpg ScarlettDavis16.jpg ScarlettDavis17.jpg ScarlettDavis18.jpg ScarlettDavis19.jpg ScarlettDavis20.jpg ScarlettDavis21.jpg ScarlettDavis22.jpg ScarlettDavis23.jpg ScarlettDavis24.jpg ScarlettDavis25.jpg ScarlettDavis26.jpg ScarlettDavis27.jpg ScarlettDavis28.jpg ScarlettDavis29.jpg ScarlettDavis30.jpg ScarlettDavis31.jpg ScarlettDavis32.jpg ScarlettDavis33.jpg ScarlettDavis34.jpg ScarlettDavis35.jpg ScarlettDavis36.jpg ScarlettDavis37.jpg ScarlettDavis38.jpg ScarlettDavis39.jpg ScarlettDavis40.jpg ScarlettDavis41.jpg ScarlettDavis42.jpg ScarlettDavis43.jpg ScarlettDavis44.jpg ScarlettDavis45.jpg ScarlettDavis46.jpg ScarlettDavis47.jpg ScarlettDavis48.jpg ScarlettDavis49.jpg ScarlettDavis50.jpg ScarlettDavis51.jpg ScarlettDavis52.jpg ScarlettDavis53.jpg ScarlettDavis54.jpg ScarlettDavis55.jpg ScarlettDavis56.jpg ScarlettDavis57.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Junior Category:Scarlett Davis